Lambie/Gallery
Images of Lambie from Doc McStuffins. Animation char_71681.jpg Lambie.jpg Lambie_Stuffy.jpg Lambie_Squeakers_Chilly.jpg Lambie_Swing.png Sing_Lambie.png Water_Crash.png Superheroes!.png Lambie cuddle.png Doc McStuffins Disney Junior Live!.jpg Doc mcstuffins teaparty.jpg Doc McStuffins&Lambie02.jpg Doc &friends.png Disney Junior Doc McStuffin.png The-Doc-Files Doc & friends.jpg|Lambie in The Doc Files Doc mcstuffins Gustave.png Doc-McStuffins-Bronty backride.jpg ChillyWillies.png Chilly&Lambie.jpg The Lamb's Exam.png Stuffydoclambie.jpg Doc gang.png Dochuglambie.png Doc&Gang.jpg StuffyDocDonnyLambie.jpg lambie.png lambie2.png Lambiechillydoc Stuffy.jpg hallie_lambie_stuffy.png LambieDocStuffy.jpg lambieStuffyHallie.jpg lambiewave.png lambiewave2.png A Very McStuffins Christmas.jpg Doc Mcstuffins Christmas Banner.jpg Doc McStuffins Halloween.png The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.jpg LambieDocStuffyBronty-Mr. Chomps Chompers.png BrontyLambieStuffy-Mr. Chomps Chompers.png Lambie gets pointed.png Training Army Al 1 800 448.jpg Lambie_in_her_1800s_Dress.png lambie covered with flour.jpg Lambie on the trainset.jpg Stuffy, hallie, lambie and chilly.jpg lambieseason1.jpg CuddleMeLambie-e1423768794454.jpg lambie excited.jpg lambie mad.jpg Lambie's bottom.jpg Lambie does a hand stand.jpg lambie and stuffy2.jpg lambie and stuffy.jpg lambie in doc mcstuffins goes mcmobile.jpg lambie wiggling.jpg lambie, hallie and peaches pie.jpg lambie, sproingo boingo and wicked king.jpg sproingo boingo hugging wicked king.jpg lambie's dance class.jpg lambiegetswashed.jpg MV5BMTk1MjQyNDQwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDUzNjMwMjE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg awesome guy lifts lambie.jpg lambie hugs awesome guy.jpg lambie calendar.jpg lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Lamb in a Jam.png 8CFp pFNOR.jpg Maxresdefault 11.jpg XIBAEN6FkO.jpg Images 14.jpg Images 13.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 870dd28f828aae810ba7ddf7b91dd82cd611c230.jpg 16229-2-4.jpg hqdefault_6.jpg hqdefault_5.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw.maxresdefault.jpg 16229-1-31.jpg L DocMcStuffins S1 e15.jpg The gang on no sweetah cheetah.jpg Lambie and rita dancing.jpg Lambiecuddlingoooey.jpg Stuffy and lambie.jpg Lambie, stuffy and hallie in mirror mirror on my penguin.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and waddly penguin.jpg lambie, stuffy and serpent sam.jpg lambie in serpent sam makes a splash.jpg 6b995e2962fd62e6eb71ecc2abef78371da85ae5.jpg Superstar Lambie.png Lambie and celeste.jpg Lambie looking through the telescope.jpg Lambie at tea party.jpg Lambie at tea party2.jpg Lambie tamberine.jpg Lambie hugging johnny foosball.jpg Lambie and mr chomps.jpg Lambie cudding walter.jpg Lambie and awesome guy2.jpg Lambie in the sky.jpg Lambie on the skateboard.jpg Lambie on the scale.jpg Lambie and awesome guy.jpg Lambie stuck up in a tree2.jpg Lambie stuck up in a tree.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg Lambie behind the door.jpg Lambie with a fan.jpg Lambie and melinda.jpg Lambie with a bike helmet on.jpg Lambie flying away with a balloon.jpg Lambie bouncing on a pillow.jpg Tumblr mw362mHAAn1qlpgkfo1 500.png Lambie in get set to get wet.jpg Lambie and boomer.jpg Lambie in hazel has a sleepover.jpg Doc doing hopscotch.jpg Everyone cheers on lambie.jpg Lambie doing hopscotch.jpg Lambie at breakfast.jpg Doc and lambie at breakfast.jpg Qqmp.png Image-9458 514B9719.jpg princess lambie takes a bow.jpg Doc, lambie and mr. mcstuffins.jpg Lambie doing cuddle-ups.jpg Doc and lambie in a day without cuddles.jpg lambie and viewy stewie.jpg Picture of lambie cuddling squeakers.jpg Picture of lambie cuddling chilly.jpg Picture of lambie cuddling johnny foosball.jpg Picture of doc and lambie.jpg Lambie looking at a photo album.jpg Picture frame of doc and lambie.jpg Lambie gives everyone cuddles.jpg Lambie at the door.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg 8ryq.png Lambie and bella.jpg 1 3.jpg Lambie and waddly penguin.jpg Doc, lambie and waddly penguin.jpg Za tv-djr dms tmb ep27 doc-mcstuffins-goes-mcmobile.jpg Doc and a dirty lambie.jpg Lambie angry.jpg Lambie with a green little paper.jpg Maxresdefault 170.jpg Lambie in toy in the sun.jpg 1 12.jpg Lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Lambie and bubble monkey.jpg Lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg Lambie button.jpg Lambie winking.jpg Lambie firefighter hat2.jpg Lambie firefighter hat.jpg Lambie and picky nikki.jpg Lambie in wrong side of the law.jpg Hallie, stuffy and lambie.jpg Doc and lambie playing princess tea party.jpg Lambie in doc's busy day.jpg Doc and lambie cuddle.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie.jpg Sabrina and dirty lambie.jpg MV5BMTg4MzI0NTY0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTgxMjU1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BMjE5MjA3MzI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk0NzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BOTM2MDI4NjgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTkzNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BNTMwNzI3NzgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby2.jpg Lambie and kiara the kaliedoscope.jpg Lambie gives count clarence a cuddle.jpg Lambie gives frida fairy a cuddle.jpg Lambie gives saltwater serge a cuddle.jpg Lambie and dress up daisy.jpg My helmet song.jpg 399214 638909686171462 619125581 n.jpg Chilly, hallie and lambie in let the nightingale sing.jpg Doc and lambie in the wicked king and the mean queen.jpg Lambie and chilly hugging.jpg Tessie standing up.jpg Tessie runs through the finish line.jpg Tessie tries to walk.jpg Lambie at the finish line.jpg Lambie runs through the finish line.jpg The toy gang ready to race.jpg Lambie, chilly and squeakers.jpg Lambie, stuffy, chilly and squeakers.jpg Lambie and squeakers.jpg Lambie and sir kirby.jpg Princess lambie trapped in a tower castle.jpg Stuffy, hallie and lambie.jpg Lambie and hallie in knight time2.jpg Lambie kicking her back feet.jpg Lambie and hallie in knight time.jpg Lambie, hallie and susie sunshine.jpg Lambie in tea party tantrum.jpg Doc and lambie singing.jpg Lambie gives star blazer zero a cuddle.jpg Lambie, chilly and hallie2.jpg Lambie pink string.jpg Lambie at the window2.jpg Lambie and hallie at the window.jpg Image-C8C9 52345F45.jpg Lambie throws pencil.jpg Yellow gator trying to get lambie.jpg Doc and lambie in gulpy gulpy gators.jpg Lambie and a yellow gator.jpg Lambie sitting.jpg Stuffy blows party horn.jpg Lambie hand clip.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie2.jpg Squeakers yelling at lambie.jpg Lambie and xyla2.jpg Lambie hugs xyla.jpg Stuffy's song.jpg Lambie and xyla.jpg The toy gang laying on the wagon.jpg The gang laying on the ground.jpg Lambie, hallie, stuffy and aurora.jpg Lambie in starry starry night.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie3.jpg Gabby sings i feel better.jpg This time it has to work.jpg Is that the last one doc.jpg Stuffy trapped in the claw machine.jpg Lambie and stuffy in a dancing game.jpg Lambie in a dancing game.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at a car game2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at a car game.jpg Lambie and stuffy wearing wristbands.jpg Lambie and stuffy singing.jpg Lambie in the bushes.jpg lambie in the doc files.jpg lambieproof.jpg Lambie and coach kay.jpg Stuffy, lambie and theo2.jpg Stuffy, lambie and theo.jpg Lambie and stuffy holding theo3.jpg Lambie and stuffy holding theo2.jpg Lambie and stuffy holding theo.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy singing.jpg Lambie hugging stuffy.jpg Lambie in shell shy.jpg Lambie, doc and theo.jpg Stuffy hand clip.jpg Lambie, stuffy and chilly.jpg Stuffy squeezes sunscreen.jpg Stuffy got up of bed.jpg Stuffy and lambie sleeping in bed.jpg Lambie at the edge of the wall.jpg Lambie, stuffy and chilly2.jpg Doc and lambie.jpg Lambie in the bush.jpg 5060087e04d804693a5f7093 937972ae.jpeg 50ef77dc39103781aca4d011 480f79c3.jpeg 4f1cf72bb2c2cee675359afc c41b5a1b.jpeg Doc, lambie and stuffy dancing.jpg Hallie, lambie, doc and stuffy dancing.jpg Lambie pulling up a box.jpg Lambie and stuffy hugging waddly penguin.jpg Lambie cuddling waddly penguin.jpg 617dOiPM03L_SL1181___48459.1424024166.1280.1280.jpg dfdd13b59ea097ef36dbd7a6ef4d287d.jpg Stuffy and lambie on top of the washer.jpg Lambie and teddy b.jpg Lambie and stuffy watching from the door.jpg Lambie and stuffy behind the bushes.jpg Lambie by the fireplace.jpg Lambie and a baby possom2.jpg Lambie and a baby possom.jpg Lambie and lula2.jpg Lambie and lula.jpg Doc and lambie4.jpg Lambie in collideoscope.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing4.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing3.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing2.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Lambie, hallie and hazel.jpg Maxresdefault 189.jpg Lambie and curly q.jpg Images 18.jpg Maxresdefault 191.jpg Lambie and sir kirby dancing.jpg Lambie and sir kirby3.jpg Lambie and sir kirby2.jpg Doc, lambie and sir kirby.jpg Doc and lambie3.jpg Doc and lambie2.jpg 2 5.gif 3 2.gif Maxresdefault 198.jpg MV5BNTMwNzI3NzgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNzE1NTE@. V1 UY1200 CR485,0,630,1200 AL .jpg 2 6.gif Donny, lambie, chilly and teddy b.jpg Lambie and teddy b2.jpg Lambie and chilly at the bushes.jpg Lambie at the bushes.jpg Doc and donny holding stuffed toys.jpg Lambie and teddy b4.jpg Lambie and teddy b3.jpg Lambie in slip n slide.jpg Bronty feels sorry.jpg Lambie complaining.jpg Lambie and hallie get splashed.jpg Hallie and lambie reading their magazines.jpg Lambie holding up her magazine.jpg Hallie and lambie with magazines.jpg Stuffy slipping on the pool step.jpg Lambie and hallie were like what the.jpg Stuffy runs through lambie and hallie.jpg Lambie, hallie and a wet stuffy.jpg Lambie and hallie lifting stuffy.jpg Lambie says come here.jpg Hallie and lambie.jpg Lambie with her eyes squinted.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie4.jpg 501e13c8d10bc44d7dc06fa2 cc08f9b6.jpeg 584 27.jpg Lambie in mcstuffins school of medicene.jpg 2 8.gif Maxresdefault 211.jpg Doc's Dream.png Boxed In.png 2959596e238e1ffa1 w.jpg Waitress lambie introduces herself.jpg Lambie touched the magic stethoscope.jpg Lambie and doc were scared.jpg Thousands of butterflies flying above doc and lambie.jpg Lambie up in the air.jpg Lambie singing in bed.jpg Lambie, hallie and chilly sing hey what's going on.jpg Hallie using the steering wheel.jpg Lambie covers her eyes.jpg Lambie in filling chilly.jpg Lambie, hallie and doc.jpg Lambie on pirate ship.jpg Doc, lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Lambie and hallie fell to the ground.jpg Lambie and hallie go after one stuffing.jpg Doc notices that chilly's caught.jpg Chilly tries to dance.jpg Chilly tries to stretch up.jpg Stuffy holds up a big ruler.jpg Stuffy, chilly and lambie.jpg Stuffy, hallie, doc and lambie.jpg Stuffy, hallie and lambie2.jpg Lambie asks chilly for a cuddle.jpg Lambie holds chilly's hat.jpg Stuffy and lambie threw chilly up in the air.jpg Chilly and lambie.jpg Chilly was back to normal.jpg Getting ready to fill chilly.jpg Image-9B49 55CFB73E.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-15-Take-Your-Pet-to-the-Vet--Master-and-Commander.jpg 2dcc45.jpg Maxresdefault 216.jpg 2bb0prFpCU837-960x540.jpg Get your pet to the vet song.jpg Doc, lambie and fetchin findo.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-16-The-Rip-Heard-Round-the-World--Walkie-Talkie-Time.jpg Four toy characters in their vet vests.jpg Doc and lambie5.jpg Lambie and squibbles2.jpg Lambie and chilly hugging2.jpg Lambie and squibbles.jpg Lambie by the castle cave2.jpg Lambie by the castle cave.jpg Lambie hidden in the castle cave.jpg Lambie and stuffy7.jpg Stuffy, squibbles and lambie.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie7.jpg Doc, lambie and queen amina.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie6.jpg She's the boss song.jpg Lambie, hallie and queen amina.jpg Lambie and robot ray.jpg Chilly and lambie2.jpg Lambie and three goats.jpg Lambie the director2.jpg Lambie the director.jpg Lambie and melinda2.jpg 384 2.jpg Time for your checkup song in molly molly mouthful.jpg Stuffy and lambie with flapjacks.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy2.jpg Lambie and molly mouthful.jpg Lambie and doc in the cooking show.jpg Lambie in top lamb.jpg Lambie, squeakers and pop up paulo.jpg Lambie and pop up paulo3.jpg Lambie, chilly and squeakers crash.jpg Lambie and pop up paulo2.jpg Stuffy, lambie, chilly, squeakers and paulo.jpg Lambie and pop up paulo.jpg Lambie on the slide.jpg Princess lambie.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly2.jpg Lambie, squeakers and squibbles.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly.jpg School is awesome song.jpg Lambie in nurse's office.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing.jpg Lambie and professor hootsburgh.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly.jpg Glitter can happen song.jpg Four toy characters dancing.jpg Doc, hallie and lambie.jpg Hallie, lambie and stuffy.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie2.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy3.jpg Doc and lambie6.jpg Lambie sees her reflection.jpg Stuffy fell into the mud.jpg Lambie wearing a little safari hat.jpg Lambie and chilly.jpg Doc and toys watch the fire.jpg Lambie and stuffy were freezing.jpg Lambie and stuffy hug doc.jpg Lambie holds a snowball.jpg Lambie makes a snow angel.jpg Lambie and chilly2.jpg Lambie and chilly3.jpg Lambie and doc2.jpg Lambie and professor hootsburgh3.jpg Chilly, lambie and stuffy.jpg Toys on the sled.jpg Lambie and professor hootsburgh2.jpg Squeakers, lambie and chilly.jpg Stuffy, lambie and chilly.jpg Chilly and lambie3.jpg Doktor-plyusheva-zabavnye-opossu1.jpg Doktor-plyusheva-valentinka-obni2.jpg Doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg MA5m6aeZU8.jpg YvQm5KPuML.jpg 65854b73fcdb.jpg 1bJeXVgCb7.jpg President's Shadow.png Halloween2.png 30742542de0c0a9b9 w.jpg 3074256757416adfb w.jpg Maxresdefault 222.jpg Out of sight song.jpg Lambie all dirty2.jpg Lambie all dirty.jpg Doc, alma, lambie and moo-moo.jpg Lambie and moo-moo.jpg Lambie and bella2.jpg Doc and lambie7.jpg Time for your checkup song in snowy gablooey.jpg Stuffy and lambie2.jpg Not cool to get too cold song.jpg Lambie being spun around.jpg Lambie and stuffy8.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly in the mirror.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly at the window.jpg Doc with three toys in the background.jpg Doc with lambie in the background.jpg Chilly, stuffy and lambie.jpg Chilly, doc, stuffy and lambie.jpg Lambie next to the bush.jpg 4766446.jpg 4766444.jpg 280x157-mhd.jpg 300x168-OmP.jpg 300x168-xp .jpg 300x168-7im.jpg Image 7fbd5a47.jpeg Image dbaadb7f.jpeg C1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a large.jpg Doc Mcstuffins Hallie Have you heard song.jpg 3fe243e82da60594c2585194f3449bed793d75386f7605debd32d0a12d349a94 large.jpg 438bcdd2aa7d60d19588499a89f53880974d6427e87a172f474370f80df17295 large.jpg 707cb01f87d331fdea25df1ddbd6df43b35b1908bfbcc59a9c0cf57f53203df6 large.jpg 1a987fca8bee55bf59599e2fe26b806b529271a62e7deb893036e9069b6205d1 large.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-25-My-Huggy-Valentine--Dusty-Bear.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-4-Engine-Nine-Feelin--Fine--The-Right-Stuff.jpg Hallie, stuffy and lambie by the door.jpg Lambie, hallie and chilly.jpg Lambie gives toy otter a cuddle.jpg Lambie and toy otter.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at the window.jpg Doc makes stuffy and lambie look out the window.jpg Doc and toys at the airplane2.jpg Doc and toys at the airplane.jpg Toys on the doc mobile.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and squeakers group hug.jpg Lambie directing.jpg Lambie yells cut.jpg Until it's easier to breathe.jpg Breathe easy song.jpg Toys dance around in a circle.jpg Hallie, chilly, stuffy, teddy b, bronty and lambie.jpg Lambie and winnie2.jpg Lambie and winnie.jpg Lambie says yes sir.jpg Dart leg fix.jpg Lambie and demitri.jpg Demitri, lambie and hallie.jpg Demitri, stuffy and lambie.jpg Stuffy and lambie3.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, demitri and carrots at the pet vet.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in smitten with a kitten.jpg Lambie and chilly hugging3.jpg Hallie close up.jpg Four toy characters close up.jpg Lambie close up.jpg Lambie holds a small heart.jpg Lambie, whispers and doc.jpg Doc looks into whispers' eyes.jpg Whispers with a temperature on her head.jpg Whispers growls.jpg Doc listens to whispers's heart.jpg Lambie and whispers loving2.jpg Lambie and whispers loving.jpg Lambie and whispers2.jpg Whispers licks lambie's nose.jpg Lambie and whispers.jpg Lambie sad.jpg Lambie spinning around.jpg I'll wait for you song.jpg Lambie holds a cat fishing toy.jpg Lambie holds a purple bow.jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg lambie in her snow clothes.jpg|Lambie in her snow clothes Stuffy the Great song.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in the search for squibbles.jpg Hallie and lambie2.jpg Squibbles come home song.jpg Stuffy and lambie4.jpg Stuffy, lambie, officer pete, ben and anna.jpg Dress up daisy and her poodle piper2.jpg Oooey gablooey and lambie.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, chilly and oooey gablooey.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and hallie.jpg Lambie and rosie.jpg 02450B63-1019-AF9B-43F1-64648ED0C771.jpg 0867A424-3A2A-5A0C-3842-ABD7A64F8A74.jpg Lambie, dress up daisy and dress up declan.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, chilly, dress up daisy and dress up declan.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie, bronty and dress up declan.jpg Everyone was proud of sadie.jpg Lambie in say it again sadie.jpg Hallie, professor hootsburgh and lambie.jpg Lambie, chilly, professor hootsburgh and hallie.jpg Hallie, chilly and lambie.jpg Professor hootsburgh talking to everyone.jpg There were feathers in the air2.jpg Lambie thinks the feathers are baaaa-utiful.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie and professor hootsburg.jpg Doc and toys in the inflatable castle.jpg Stuffy crashes onto squeakers.jpg Toys proud.jpg Lambie wet again.jpg Lambie got squirted.jpg Lambie gives lenny a cuddle.jpg Lambie and lenny.jpg Lambie, stuffy, dragon bot and bronty got wet.jpg Everyone greets lenny the dragon.jpg Sir kirby and gang.jpg Four toy characters.jpg 12809751_1065311043531322_2051389785179542170_n.jpg Baby McStuffins.png 13055519_1106408412754918_363596805687518090_n.jpg 12985568 1097097517019341 4496073662664461367 n.jpg 66009 1072600906135669 3987309655755951251 n.jpg 12936614 1089974787731614 8759873108849382544 n.jpg Lambie and bella2.jpg Joni the Pony.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-17-Three-Goats-A-Cuddlin---Swimmer-s-Belly.jpg GetImage.jpg Maxresdefault 241.jpg Maxresdefault 243.jpg Image 3a95bb13.jpeg GetImage 8.jpg Maxresdefault 245.jpg MAS 0000000000065260 doc mcstuffins s03 e13-ingested.jpg MAS 0000000000065259 doc mcstuffins s03 e26-ingested.jpg Four toy characters dancing2.jpg Four toy characters singing.jpg Lambie duster.jpg Lambie and stuffy singing2.jpg Maxresdefault 258.jpg Merchandise cover170x170.jpeg 511p8IMTdEL._SY355_.jpg lambie_need_a_cuddle_postage-rc519ae0393be46f9a40ff7df1e2574f9_zhor2_8byvr_324.jpg lambie_need_a_cuddle_ornament-r32e7c63ff6874f169d9031b311fc7136_x7s2y_8byvr_324.jpg b2f071d6aa5a3c12fa4133175b44ad2b.jpg 1_2.png 2_2.png 4_2.png il_570xN.526045384_nnau.jpg 7e0b5cc21868958c63795878dc6c468c.jpg medium_2.jpg 3ff5a2eef0acafc923aa677ffba89f3e.jpg lamg7.jpg doc give.png Doc-McStuffins-Giveaway.jpg Cuddle-Me-Lambie-GIveaway.jpg newdoc.jpg cuddlemelambiesave6listingunit940x400r21422906317662.jpg 156da413e138c0e2b366538f10bac5dc.jpg doc-mcstuffins-easter-basket-lambie-300x300.jpg 67060.jpg lambie-text-1.jpg il_fullxfull.616500657_hjv2.jpg il_340x270.603712028_r77d.jpg doc-mcstuffins-lambie-walking-and-singing-toy.jpg doc-mcstuffins-colour-me-lambie-p7899-24720_image.jpg 0471437987688_500X500.jpg 10186_1.jpg B-QKJu9CMAATHBa.jpg large.jpg de8b7791fc3e80b779bf2cb739d561a851ba23f2.jpg unnamed_2.jpg dgc555119LARGE.jpg 2_3.jpg il_570xN.544109102_a6fj.jpg Card_Disney_DocMS_Age2_P.jpg Doc Mcstuffins Hospital.jpg 12803043_1071085329620560_4344578136362160758_n.jpg screen480x480_2.jpeg pet_vet_mainImage_920x518.jpg Bbc99d09-f7fc-45ea-8178-85f8f6eefa08.jpg.w960.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Doc McStuffins galleries